The Perfect Day
by LeeAna
Summary: Ein prima Tag für Captain Jack Sparrow ... doch ob die Crew das auch so sieht? JackAna


The Perfect Day  
  
Gut gelaunt und mit einem Hüftschwung wie nie kam Captain Jack Sparrow an Deck seines ach so geliebten Schiffes nachdem er die Tür seiner Kabine eher unsanft und der Liebe zu seiner Pearl nicht gerade gerecht werdend aufgestossen hatte.br  
  
Nun an Deck angelangt klatschte er in die Hände, rieb sie aneinander und sah sich um nur um in einige verwirrte Augen zu blicken, die ihn anschauten. Er wich etwas mit seinem Kopf zurück un erwiederte den Blick nicht minder verwirrt. br  
  
„Was?"er runzelte die Stirn und lies seine Augen forschend von einem zum anderen wandern. „Darf man nicht mal gut gelaunt sein, an so einem prächtigen Tag?"br Jack machte eine ausladende Geste, rollte etwas übertrieben mit den Augen und stolzierte hinauf zum Ruder des Schiffes um es zu übernehmen.br Gibbs, der die halbe Nacht über das Ruder gewacht hatte, machte dem Captain nur allzu gerne Platz und schmunzelte ihn leicht an. br  
  
„Warum so gut gelaunt, Cap'n?"er lies sein markantes Grinsen sehen und musterte Jack aus verschmitzten Augen. Doch Jack gab im als Antwort nur einen eher misstrauischen Blick, kramte aus seiner Tasche den Kompass hervor, holte mit der Hand, die ihn hielt, einmal ausschweifend aus und klappte ihn dann auf, um sicher zu stellen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte und sie noch immer auf dem Weg dorthin waren, wo ER hinwollte. br  
  
Gibbs wartete noch einige Sekunden auf eine eventuelle Antwort und machte sich dann kopfschüttelnd aus dem Staub um etwas Schlaf nachzuholen.br Zufrieden über seinen Sieg lies Jack seinen Blick über das Schiff schweifen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass jeder seiner Arbeit nachging und nicht etwa faulenzte.br Nichts destotrotz huschte ein Stirnrunzeln über sein Gesicht. Wo zur Hölle war sein Maat. Er hatte Anamaria doch gestern noch damit beauftragt heute die Ankerkette zu polieren. Jack wusste natürlich zu gut, dass das eine absolut überflüssige Arbeit war, und Ana auch, aber es machte ihm einfach zu viel Spass sie aus der Fason zu bringen. Mit einem Schmunzeln erinnerte er sich an den Augenblick zurück als er ihr eröffnete, was sie als nächstes zu tun hatte. Glücklicherweise war er da tatsächlich schnell genug und konnte einer Ohrfeige somit noch gerade so entgehen. br  
  
Aber da war niemand an der Ankerwinde oder an der Kette, die wirklich eine Politur nötig hatte. Weigerte sie sich womöglich seinen Befehl auszuführen? Seine gute Laune bekam einen kleinen Kratzer als er sich diese Möglichkeit durch den Kopf gehen lies. br Oder ... ja ... vielleicht hatte es aber auch einen anderen Grund warum sie nicht an ihrem Platz war. Das würde auch die komischen Blicke der Crew erklären...br Forschend lies er seinen Blick wieder über jeden Winkel des Schiffes und über jedes Gesicht das er erblicken konnte, wandern. Doch alles schien wie immer und Jack lies kurz enttäuscht sein Lächeln fallen. Was dachte er sich eigentlich. br Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte er, sich von den wirren Gedanken zu befreien die ihn komischerweise immer dann heimsuchten, wenn Ana das Thema dieser Gedanken war... Er würde mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr zu reden haben.br Als würde er sich selber Recht geben nickte er kurz und setzte dann wieder das typische Ich-steh-am-Steuer-meiner-Pearl-Grinsen auf. Und er schaffte es in der Tat, dieses Grinsen für mindestens eine Stunde aufrecht zu erhalten. br Denn als Anamaria das Deck betrat, wich es einem vorwurfsvollen Stirnrunzler, den er scheinbar extra für Ana einstudiert zu haben schien.br Doch als sein erster Maat zu ihm aufsah, wurde sein Blick nur mit einem Blick von Ana erwidert, der ihm zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht darum scherte. Bloody Woman, dachte Jack bei sich und wollte gerade anfangen es zu bereuen, sie mit an Bord genommen zu haben, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es viel besser war, sie hier zu haben als sie gar nicht zu haben. Doch auch sie schien sich über die Schönheit des Tages nicht zu scheren und Jack begann sich damit abzufinden, dass er wohl nur alleine ... br Er stockte mitten in seinen Gedanken als jemand die Treppe zum Steuer hinaufkletterte. br  
  
„Anamaria!"grüßte er mit einer überschwenglichen Bewegung der Hand die er dann auf seine Brust legte wobei er eine kleine Verbeugung andeutete. br Definitiv gut gelaunt, musste er sich sogar selber eingestehen, aber vielleicht würde die anderen diesen Tag doch mit etwas anderen Augen sehen, wenn der Captain es schon vormachte. Ausgenommen Ana natürlich, rief er sich schnell zur Vernunft. Denn die beehrte ihn nur mit einem Finsteren Blick als er sie erwartungsvoll ansah. br  
  
Und wieder sah er sich genötigt sich zu verteidigen.br „Was...was denn?"br  
  
„Nichts", kam die kurze und knappe Antwort als Ana sich das Fernglas schnappte und den Horizont absuchte.br Fein, also wusste sie es auch nicht. Oder es war ihr egal. Dabei war es so ein schöner Tag. Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab und bekam so auch nicht mit, wie Ana schmunzelnd das Fernglas weglegte und etwas aus ihrer Tasche hervorholte und es in ihrer Hand versteckte. br  
  
Erst als sie neben ihm stand, bemerkte er sie und zuckte merklich etwas zusammen.br „Bloody hell! Ana...Obwohl du mit deinem Aussehen wohl niemanden in die Flucht schlagen würdest, schaffst du es auf diese Art garantiert ...!"Er wich etwas mit dem Kopf nach hinten aus und lies seine Augen kurz nicht nur über ihr Gesicht wandern.br Er musterte sie auch weiter skeptisch als er erkannte, dass sie ihn fast schon angrinste was ihn auch schnell wieder erweichen lies und mit einem Grinsen, das das Gold in seinen Zähnen zur Schau trug, wandte er seinen Blick wieder aufs Meer.br Da blieb er jedoch nicht lange, denn die Frau neben ihm ergriff plötzlich seine Hand und zog sie sanft aber energisch zugleich vom Steuer weg. Etwas widerwilig löste er seinen Griff und blinzelte dann auf die Hand, die nun seine hielt.br Wäre es nicht Ana, die da vor ihm stand, würde er wahrscheinlich gar nicht so verwundert sein, doch sein erster Maat neigte eigentlich nicht zu solcher Kontaktaufnahme.br Doch dieser Tag war ja sowieso besonders und vielleicht wusste Ana das auch..... br br br br br Beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen blickte er sie verwundert an. Doch Jack erntete nur ein weiteres Grinsen und brachte Ana wohl allein durch seinen Blick dazu, noch etwas näher zu kommen.br Da Jack wirklich ÄUßERST verwundert war, wich er etwas zurück, doch Ana schien ihre Konzentration voll und ganz auf seine Hand gerichtet zu haben, denn jetzt umschloss sie seine offene Hand und Jack merkte, dass sie ihm etwas gab.br Er starrte sie weiter ungläubig an. Vielleicht war es doch besser, nicht so zurück zuweichen? Ein Schmunzeln huschte über seine Gesichtszüge und er stellte sich stolz hin, sich wohl gewahr, dass Ana weiterhin seine Hand hielt. br Durch diese Ablenkung bekam er nur nich ganz mit, wie sich die Crew scheinbar peinlich berührt, aber grinsend zugleich abwandte und noch eifriger als sonst ihrer Arbeit nachging. br Definitiv ein prächtiger Tag. Hätten sich zwei dunkelhäutige Hände sich nicht seiner bemächtig, würde Jack jetzt ganz galant einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legen und seinen Bart zwirbeln. Aber Ana lies das nicht zu und Jack wusste, dass er sie damit sowieso nicht beeindrucken konnte. Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er ja immer noch nicht wusste, was vorsich ging und so platzierte er schnell wieder einen fragenden Ausdruck auf seine Augen. br Sie wusste es. Wetten? Oder vielmehr, sie hatte dran gedacht. Denn auch wenn sie davon wusste, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch dran denken würde. Die Crew schien es wohl nicht mal zu wissen.... br Jack's Gedanken wanderten und zu seinen fragenden Augen gesellte sich auch noch eine gerunzelte Stirn während er angestrengt nachdachte, wer was und wieviel wusste und überhaupt. Und wenn, warum? Herrje.... br Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und brachte sich ins hier und jetzt zurück. So bekam er auch mit, dass Ana NOCH NÄHER kam und sich soweit zu ihm lehnte, damit sie ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte.  
  
„'appy Birthday, Captain Sparrow"raunte sie ihm ins Ohr und drückte seine Hand, in der ja nun was lag, langsam zu.br  
  
Die Augen des Captains weiteten sich und nach einer kurzen Verwirrheit stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte seinen 1. Maat. Hatte er es doch gewusst... Sie wusste davon und das machte diesen prächtigen Tag noch prächtiger.br Und obwohl Jack jetzt gerne seiner Pflicht als Frauenschwarm nachgekommen wäre, liess er es und schaute nun hinunter auf seine geschlossene Hand in die Anamaria zuvor etwas gelegt hatte. Neugierig öffnete er sie und präsentierte sich selbst sein Geschenk. Ein Stein. Ein einfacher Stein... bunt gesprenkelt und durch viele Jahre in der Brandung glatt geschliffen. So wie man ihn zu tausenden am Strand finden kann, aber für Jack bedeutete er mehr. Viel mehr. Mit einem wissenden und verschmitzten Lächeln schaute er auf. Doch da war keine Ana mehr. Stattdessen hörte er Befehle die über das Deck geschrien wurden. Und die hohe Tonlage dieses Geschimpfes sandte ihm ein Kribbeln in die Finger, die noch immer den Stein hielten. Dann stimmte es also, dachte er bei sich und rief sich ein Ereignis in Erinnerung, dass mit diesem Stein unweigerlich verbunden war.....br Doch das ... Das ist eine andere Geschichte .... br br FIN br  
  
FEED ME BACK! ;) 


End file.
